


Snooping

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Team Punk does it again!" REEEE, CrEEpers PeePeRs, Drabble (but with 1729 more words), F/M, Fluff, I Love My Paladins, I love my pure children, Minor(but still important) Klance, No Angst, No Smut, Season 5 killed me REEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: Lance and Keith go snooping to discover an undercover crush, and run in to Allura and Shiro, doing the same. When they get trapped, what will they discover?





	Snooping

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall like

Lance furrowed his brow as he typed into the keypad angrily and input his final line of letters before pressing entrance. When he read the words “!ACCESS DENIED!”, he practically breathed fire before turning to his boyfriend.

“No one yet?” he asked to Keith as he stood guard, looking for anyone approaching.

“Nothing yet” Keith replied, turning to Lance. “Did you get the password yet?”

“No,” Lance replied frustrated. “I’ve tried everything! ‘Haxxs’ with an x, ‘GrnnLion’, ‘ILoveHunk’, everything!”

Keith groaned before he pulled his Bayard from his jacket and activated it, the red and white blade appearing in a flash of   
red. “Back up,” he said, before slashing his blade across they keypad. It went black, and they looked towards the door, hoping it would open, but after an uneventful minute, they realized it was useless.

“Great job mullet, now we have a broken keypad- “ Lance was cutoff by the door opening with a whoosh, and Keith looked to Lance with a smug smile as he entered, and Lance scoffed before following him into the Green Paladins room.

They stepped into Pidge’s room, searching for the journal in question. 

“So, remind me why I’m helping you?” Keith asked, looking under a large stack of glowing metal square objects.

“One, Hunks being stressing himself over this for longer than a best friend can allow,” Lance answered, still looking. Hunk had been stressing over his crush on Pidge ever since the Christmas party a year ago, after he got a little tipsy on some black-market alien wine. He knew it wasn’t fair to break into Pidges room, but she’s done it before to him, so it was also his own form of revenge. 

“And two,” he continued, looking with a sly smile to him. “You love me.”

“Sadly…” he muttered, continuing his search under a pile of alien snacks.

After about five minutes of searching, Keith threw his hands into the air, feeling useless.

“Its hopeless man. She must keep it with her twenty-four seven or something.”

“Yeah,” he replied. He was about to leave, but he saw something white and hairy in the distance. He moved towards it and noticed another silky silver hair bun next to it. He reached out to the white tuft of air sticking out of a pile of clothing. He pulled on it, and he heard a wince come from below.

“Shiro!?” Lance yelled, Keith watching as well. Slowly, he saw the figure of Shiro emerge from the large pile of clothing, and then the silky sliver bun, rising as it rested upon Allura’s head.

“Princess!?”

“Shhh! Keep it down Lance!” the princess angrily replied. “We were gathering, uh, data!” she fumbled.

“Princess, there’s no need to lie,” said Shiro as he gestured guiltily to them both. “We were spying to find out if Pidge liked- “

“-Hunk” Lance finished, and Shiro sheepishly agreed with a nod. “Did you find anything out?”

“No, she’s a closed book,” Allura replied sourly. “What about you gu- “

She was cut off by sounds coming from down the hall. They all looked to each other, before Shiro muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Every man for himself!’ and he and Allura lowered themselves back into the pile. Keith and Lance looked to each other, noticing how the voices were getting louder, and they both nodded to each other before jumping into the same pile, securing a spot next to Shiro and Allura right as they heard Pidges voice enter. And Hunks. He prayed they didn’t notice the wide-open door, and the demolished key pad.

Lance heard both voices laugh, sounding a little tipsy, after something Hunk said. Lance discreetly pushed some of Pidges clothes out of his vision, making a small hole for the four of them to peek out. He saw as Pidge pulled out her chair from her desk and Hunk sat down on her bed after closing the door behind himself. Knowing Hunk (and basic human facial expressions), he could see anxiety plastered over Hunks face. 

“So, how far are we on our project?” Pidge spoke up, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

“Just a little more coding and hardware upgrades to the kitchen, and we’ll be done.” 

“Nice.”

Hunk and Pidge continued talking about the kitchen upgrades, and from his point of view, Lance could see Pidge was reaching for a notebook Hunk couldn’t see. As they both started laughing, Pidge finally grabbed its spine and discreetly threw it behind her back. Right by Lances hand. Curious, Lance moved the book in between the four of them. They turned the book over, and they all gasped at the cover: Diary: Property of Katie Holt.

He hastily flipped the book open, finally arriving at the first relevant entry, noting how it dated all the way back to the Garrison. He flipped through the pages before he finally saw the first mention of Hunks name.

 

March 17th  
Met my new flight group today. Lance, an annoying and cocky cargo turned fighter pilot from Cuba but can still be funny at sometimes. Totally oblivious and obviously gay. Or bi.

Then another guy. Hunk Garett. Really nice and, not that it matters, totally gorgeous. He’s much smarter than Lance. If I’m going to have to stay with these guys for the next couple of months, I think I can handle it.

 

March 19th  
Hung out with the Hunk today in the locker room, and despite learning why his nickname totally makes sense, had a wonderful time. I’m still focused on finding dad and Matt, but who said I can’t have little crushes.

March 20th  
Okay, maybe my crush isn’t that little. Its HUMONGOUS. He’s smart, funny, tech savvy, gorgeous, nice, and did I mention gorgeous?

He made me peanut butter cookies. Peanut butter! My favorite!

I’m not going to survive this semester, am I journal?

 

Despite being mad at Pidge calling Lance annoying, Lance was still filled to the brim with joy for his friends. He looked to the others. Keith was smiling, as well was Shiro, and even if Allura was trying to act as the medium, Lance could still see her grin. They all turned back to the peep hole as they heard another body land on the bed. The four of the looked up to see Pidge leaning against Hunk, almost in his lap, typing digits into her tablet, movements lazily. Hunk was blushing violently, and Lance could only snicker to himself.

“Your going to have to slow down on that Altean wine,” he said with a grin.

“I can’t help it Hunk! Its just so good,” she said drowsily.

Hunk said something into her ear, and Pidge moved, back to the wall, as Hunk stood from the bed and looked to her. Lance could see the fond look on Hunks voice as he spoke up.

“Pidge, I have to tell you about something.”

She looked up to him, confused and slightly worried. “What?”

Lance sucked in his breath, as did the others, and he saw Hunk look their hiding spot. They ducked down, and Lance peeked up and noticed Hunk wasn’t looking anymore. After deciding tit was nothing, Hunk spoke up. “Just, promise you won’t laugh, okay?”

“Why would I laugh?” She asked, worried and eyes drooping. “Hunk, your scaring me.”

“Its- just- ugh.” He looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose as Pidge got up and moved towards him, taking his massive hand into hers.

After staring into her brown eyes, he pulled her closer and spoke. “I really like you Pidge! I’ve liked you since the Garrison, and its more than a stupid crush now. I hope we can still be friends, but I needed to get this off my chest!” He sighed, and he turned around, hand reaching to the key pad before he was stopped, Pidges small hand on his other hand. He looked back to her, and she stood up on her toes and cupped his face with her hands, before she moved her lips to his. He stood there shocked, before he relaxed into it and cupped his hands on her cheeks.

They stayed like that for a while, and Lance couldn’t contain his excitement. Keith looked over to his Lance, and after seeing Lances face, his darkened and he shook his head hastily. He burst from the pile and cheered. They both yelped and took a step backward, slipping on a cylinder like object. They fell backwards into the bed, Pidge falling onto Hunk, both flustered and embarrassed.

After recovering, Pidge quickly switched from shocked to angered and she yelled. “Lance, what the fuck are you doing in my room!?” She looked over his shoulders and saw the others before they could duck. “You guys too!?”  
They all rubbed their necks and looked everywhere but Hunk and Pidges gaze. Lance didn’t care though, as he pulled Hunk from the bed and hugged him close. Hunk returned it, before he pushed him away and put on the disapproving glare he rarely ever used that could curdle milk, pursed lips and low eyebrows, and Lance practically withered under the gaze, as did Keith, Shiro, and even Allura.

Pidge fell back into the bed embarrassed, arm covering her blushing face. Hunk sat down next to her, disapproving glance softening into a affectionate one as he laid back right next to her, hands interlocked into hers, and Lance almost died of the cuteness radiating off of the new couple. The moment only lasted a second before Shiro awkwardly cleared his throat.

Hunk and Pidge looked up angrily, and they took that as their turn to leave. Keith followed Shiro and Allura, all three of them muttering ‘stories’ and ‘congratulations.’ Even with Lance nudging his shoulder with his own, Lance stayed, still smiling.  
The door closed behind Lance, and he stood there happily, before screeching in delight and jumping onto the bed, Hunk and Pidge simultaneously groaning. He sat crisscross before staring at the two of them, before he surged forward for the third time.

“C’mon Lance…” Hunk muttered, Pidge groaning. Lance saw the both of their hands interlock, and he already felt himself tearing up, before Pidge spoke up, “We’d appreciate it if you left Lance.”

“Yep,” he replied quickly, knowing if he stayed any longer he’d be getting a slap. He got up and as he exited the room, he shot Hunk a thumb up. He exited the room and the door closed behind him, and he looked to Keith, who was waiting by the door, leaning against the wall.

“Hey, how’d it go-“Keith said, before he was cut off by Lance surging forward and kissing him. Keith recovered from his shock and pressed right back. They broke apart, and Keith asked him “What was up with that?”

“Sorry,” Lance responded, blushing. “Just really overflowing with emotion right now.”

“Got that Lance.”

They intertwined their hands and walked back to the hangar, and Lance couldn’t stop grinning for the new couple.

**Author's Note:**

> OUr LovE iS gOD


End file.
